


The Splatoon G/T Corner

by vmeemo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo
Summary: Just a series of little size prompts using Splatoon characters. Each chapter is named after a prompt from a list that was given to me on Tumblr.But other then that, it's just nice calm and fluffy times with the agents.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 10





	1. “That is a killing machine.” “That is the coffee maker.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, look who's back on the size business. It's me of course.
> 
> This will post on a by-mood basis, but it's something for people who like my work to have something to tide them over while I work on the next big story.
> 
> Until then though, hope all of you have a good day and a good read!

It was a nice quiet day at Agent Four’s house. And at the moment however, she is trying to get her 4 inch girlfriend to calm down after hearing a terrible noise.

“Three it’s alright,” Four says to the scared inkling, “it’s not going to hurt you I _promise.”_

The tiny terrified agent however isn’t having it, “Four what aren’t you understanding?! That is a _killing_ machine!”

Four pinches her brows and lets out a deep sigh, “Three. That is the coffee maker. It is incapable of hurting people. So with that out of the way-”

Leaning in closer to the 4 inch inkling on the counter, tiredness showing on her face, “Can I _please_ get my coffee now? Cold coffee isn’t good to drink in the morning…”

Letting out a huff, Three steps to the side so that the larger inkling can have her coffee. “It’s still an evil machine…”

Four chuckles at her, “You say that because I drink too much coffee.”

“You do though!”

“Well if I drink too much coffee,” Four grins at her girlfriend, “then how come my girlfriend is so sweet to me?”

“…That doesn’t even make sense.”

The inkling can only laugh as she sees a faint blue blush appear on Three. Wanting to see that shade of blue go even darker, Four gives her a kiss on the side of her head, “I love you, you know that?”

Three turns her back towards Four, trying to hide her now deep dark blue blush from the yellow inkling, “…Shut up you dork. I love you too.”

“I know you do.” She lowers her hand in front of Three, “Now hop onto my hand. I need to carry you over to the couch. Then we can just relax for the day. Do a bit of cuddling, a few kisses, and maybe _other_ things ehh?”

Four sees the agents eyes roll, but she can tell she wants to do those things with her. Crawling onto her hand, Four carries both Three and her cup of coffee over to the couch. However, due to Three’s boldness and want for kisses, the coffee ends up being forgotten.

Not that Four is complaining of course.


	2. "Please don't put me down yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's having a good time so far! This chapter involved my agent ocs, and future chapters, depending on how things turn out, may involve them in some capacity. Just letting some of you know in advance since I forgot to add this when I posted this chapter originally.
> 
> Still, hope you don't mind that every now and then.

Sometimes Mint wonders how she got into this situation. First she was merely doing some cleanup around Melone’s workshop, then before she knew it, she was waking up outside with her girlfriend Celia looking up at her.

And a _lot_ smaller then usual. According to her, Melone made some sort of gizmo that was supposed to make sweets bigger. Much like most of her projects though, it didn’t work. How fortunate for her to be the unwilling test subject.

“Just great… Now what do I do? I’m like, 40 feet tall right now and I have to _wait_ for Mel to fix this.” Mint groans as she lies her back onto the ground, “And I can’t even go out anywhere, not without causing a problem.”

Without warning, the giant octoling feels a small pat on her side. Glancing over to her left, she sees Celia there.

“You’re not a problem Mint. So something happened, so what? We can just, stay out here together until she fixes this. Sound good?”

Giving the short inkling a slight frown, Mint lets out a sigh, looking up at the sky. “Yeah you are right. Not like I got much to do anyway.”

“That’s the spirit.” Celia climbs her side and walks across the octolings body, laying down on her upper chest with a smile on her face, “Think of it like a date. You, me, alone out here, just the two of us~”

The giant can only grin as the inkling on her chest flirts with her, “Heh, who knew that you liked giants such as myself?”

“Mint, you’re normally 6′10. This is a breeze for me at this point.” Celia crawls towards her chin, grabbing it once she comes within arm range of it. “Just because you are almost the size of that dinosaur skeleton from the museum, doesn’t mean that I don’t love you any less.”

Despite being a self proclaimed tough girl, Mint can’t help but be slightly flustered by the inklings actions. “W-well, thanks for saying that. I love you as well, despite how short you are.”

Scoffing at that remark, Celia sits up and sticks her tongue out at her. Despite the response, the octoling knows that Celia will take it in stride. Suddenly an idea appears in Mint’s mind. She tilts her head in towards Celia, who tilts her head in confusion, “What are you thinking Mint?”

“Oh nothing much.” Placing a hand behind the inkling, Mint quickly sits up, catching the inkling in her hand, “Just deciding if you want a better view or not.”

When she doesn’t hear a response from the tiny inkling in her hand, she starts to get concerned. “Hey Celia, are you-”

“Please don’t put me down yet.”

Pausing at her words, Mint wraps her hands gently around her inkling girlfriend, “Sorry if it was sudden… I just wanted to give you a view and-”

“Mint.” The giant looks down at the inkling in her hands, “It’s ok. It was sudden yes, but I know you won’t drop me. I am safe as long as I’m with you. Remember that ok?”

Feeling a smile form on her face, she rubs one of the tiny cheeks with one of her fingers. “So now that your up this high, what do you want to do first? Anything at all, I will do it for you.”

Mint sees Celia think about it for a moment, then she looks up at giant face of her octoling girlfriend. “I want a kiss from you. And you can’t convince me otherwise. So better start being me closer Mint. Because I. Want. _You~”_

Reeling back from how blunt the request was, Mint gives a hard fit of laughter before calming herself down, “Well, you demanded it, so I guess your going to get it!”

Bringing the inkling closer to her lips, she gives her a big kiss on Celia’s face. They stay like that for a few seconds before pulling back, each with a blue tinge on each of their faces. Eventually Celia gets her bearings, asking a single question to the giant octoling.

“Do you want to do that again?”

The giant can only give her a big grin as she sits down on the ground, pressing her girlfriend against her lip in bliss.


	3. “Do you think I could make this jump?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like the last chapter, this one involves ocs! One is _not _an agent, but rather just a friend of agent 4 (who is Jackie by the by). Either way, may you enjoy this little chapter!__

“Do you think I could make this jump?”

Jackie has to hold back a groan as for the umpteenth time now have to stop her friend Melone from hurting herself. Which is easier said than done when said friend is about 6 inches tall and disappears the moment you don’t look at her. Turning towards where she can hear the voice, she sees the tiny octoling getting ready to make a running jump from the coffee table to the couch.

“I’d rather you didn’t try.” Jackie said, exhaustion apparent in her voice.

The tiny octoling crosses her arms, Jackie getting the hunch that her brow is raised, “…Answer the question.”

This response of hers makes the inktoling agent pinch her temples, “Please don’t Melone. I don’t want to be responsible for your injuries because of my lack of foresight.”

Swinging her arms back and forth, Melone pouts at her friends reaction, “Come _on_ Jackie, what’s the worst that can happen?” Jackie gives the octoling a hard glare, “All right, all right, I get it. I won’t do anything stupid.”

Eyeing Melone for a few seconds, she lets out a sigh and stands up from the couch, “I am going to the kitchen. Want anything while I’m there?”

Her response was a shake of the octolings head, making Jackie head over to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Looking at the time, she notes that it’s a few hours til dinner, so she figures to grab something small, like a banana. With fruit in hand, she makes her way over to the couch, almost dropping the banana once she sees Melone run towards the edge of the table.

“Melone!”

This for a brief moment causes the octoling to stop. Though not soon enough, as Melone slips on a bit of the glass, pushing her towards the edge of the coffee table. And not in a safe way either.

‘Damn it!’ Running as fast as she can, Jackie catches her friend just as her friend was about to fall towards the floor. She brings Melone up to her face, worry and slight irritation present on it, “What did I tell you about jumping off the table? You could’ve been hurt!”

Melone hugs a finger, looking up at the inktoling, “I would’ve made it! You worry too much you know? Gotta let things happen every now and then right?”

Groaning at Melone’s careless response, she sits down on the couch, placing the octoling on her lap, “Well one thing’s for sure Melone, is that until you are back to normal, you are not allowed out of my sight. Are we clear on that?”

Being the kind of person she is, the tiny octo gives her a salute, sticking her tongue out at Jackie, “Yes ma’am! I will do whatever you say!”

Resting her back against the couch, Jackie lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Hopefully that solves future issues, though she personally doubts it. Feeling a bit of tapping on her leg, she looks down at Melone, looking up at her expectantly.

“Do you want something?”

Melone plops down on her back, pointing at her mouth then at the fruit that Jackie was holding. She lets out a sigh at this, though there is a hint of a smile on it.

“Sure you can have a bit of mine.”

Peeling a bit of the banana, Jackie tears a piece of it off for the tiny octoling, who gives her a beaming grin. This gets a small smile to form on Jackie’s face as the two relax on the couch, just chilling and eating a banana together on the couch.


End file.
